Spooky Family
by Mei Zhen
Summary: Have you ever wondered why some families are spookier than others? How your next-door neighbors are pleasing, perfect and never make a hell break lose while you are stuck in a family that gets in a mess every day? That's what happens to me. (William POV)
1. Meeting the Mulders

A/N: Hello everyone! :) It's Krazy Mei again... LOL. Yes, I have lots of time in my hands for a couple of days LOL. I am writing because I seriously had a shock when William was taken away... I couldn't believe it.  
  
I think that he should get back to his family at some point in the movies or... something. Something tells me that he should get back to the show. I mean, come on: He is a telekinetic kid, to start with. And who would understand that better than his own freaky family? And two: He could very well be the heart of the conspiracy. LOL.  
  
Genre: Is Family Fic a genre? I find them often, but it's usually either something serious or Mulder and Scully going undercover with some kids that are not even their own. LOL. If someone finds some Family Fic that's not that sort, please tell me. I will be happy to read. :) (Humor, General) William POV  
  
Rating: If it's PG-13, it's for mild swearing, because I don't think there will be anything else that may freak people out. :)  
  
SPOOKY FAMILY  
  
Have you ever wondered why some families are spookier than others? How your next-door neighbors are pleasing, perfect and never make a hell break lose while you are stuck in a family that gets in a mess every day?  
  
That is what happens to me.  
  
My name is William Mulder. I am eighteen, and I have to say that things have always been like this. My family was plain weird from the start, actually. Starting with my dad.  
  
Fox Mulder was ...is, an FBI agent. One of those that people that you couldn't get rid off and that were always finding something you didn't want them to. Yes, he was a person that would put his nose into people's affairs, specially when it came to the paranormal. If someone told him that he had seen aliens and they were friendly enough... they would soon become part of the family.  
  
When my mother met him, he was even crazier. Dana Scully, a successful doctor that wasted a promising career in medicine to hunt aliens with a crackpot partner that could have grown green antennae at any moment. And I think that was the result of... me.  
  
Actually, me and my spookiness. Since I was born, I have seen the oddest people enter my house. And while my mother was always ready to shoot anyone who grew tentacles and drove a space ship, my father would absolutely adore them and believe them.  
  
It's funny that when he was at the FBI academy he owed the nickname 'Spooky'. I had been called that since I started going to kindergarten. It had something to do with my ability to move things just thinking about it. Telekinesis, to be exact.  
  
So you see... being strange it's something like a tradition here. My sisters could be a good example of that. But I will speak about the biggest freaks later- I say freaks with a hint of brotherly love, of course.  
  
Today I start my last school year. As ever, I head downstairs to grab something to eat. Did I mention that on my way out of my room I trip over that monster cat that my sisters have? I always do. That thing hates me. I think the girls called him Satan.  
  
Very appropriate.  
  
''Hello, Mom.'' I say, dropping my notes-filled bag on the kitchen counter.  
  
''Hi, Will.'' She says, and hands me a plate with a piece of cake and a glass of orange juice. If it weren't for my mother, this house would be a lunatic asylum. I think she is the only sane person in here. ''Ready to go to school? Oh, I have that book you needed on top of the table, I got it for you.''  
  
I smile widely in thankfulness and turn to sit at the table. And there it is...Ta da! 'The Universe in a Nutshell', by Stephen Hawkins. I love physics. I turn to look at Mom again, and I see that she is happy because I am happy too.  
  
I have always been told that I resemble her. The same big blue eyes, the red hair, the pale skin and the freckles... But then again, I am tall and lean. I think that's the only thing I share with my father: a couple of points in the genetic code.  
  
Mom is already dressed, even if it's pretty early. She is properly clad in a black business suit, ready to head to work very soon. It's incredible how she managed to work, remain pretty and keep us all together.  
  
I am already dressed too. Let me say something about myself... I am pretty organized. I have a well-structured day. Every morning, I know where I have to go. Like Mom, actually. But she says that the best thing about having plans is that you have the chance to change them. That maybe fate will lead you somewhere you never thought you'd be.  
  
That sounded more like something my dad would say. But hey, I thought that as well. My room was crowded with posters of rock groups, tidy and clean. I wore most of the time jeans, a plain t-shirt and maybe that leather jacket that I found cool, if the day was cold. I never worried about being the center of attention.  
  
My sisters did that for me.  
  
Yes, plural. If one of them hadn't been bad enough, it was two. Two freaks, not one. They descended the staircase of our house at the same time. The scariest thing about them, was that they acted at the same time. Speaking, moving... they seemed to have one mind, in the sense that even if they were different, they always knew what the other was thinking.  
  
Or worse. They knew what I was thinking.  
  
My sisters were fifteen now, three years younger than me. And they were... a real pain. I know that most brothers and sisters say that about their younger siblings, but for me, it was so real. I wanted to be normal, hide what I could do that made me different.  
  
But those two...they never missed a chance to make me see how different I was.  
  
''Hello Will.'' Samatha said.  
  
''Hello, Mom.'' Melissa continued.  
  
Sam and Mel were so similar that sometimes it was difficult to distinguish them, even for us, that were their family. But thankfully for us, they dressed and behaved differently. Whenever they tried to trick us into thinking one was the other, they succeeded, though.  
  
Samantha's eyes were darkly painted, and her skin was pretty pale. Her long chocolate hair remained in a long braid most of the time. The paleness was because she had refused to come to the beach with the rest of us on holidays for two years. She said that the sun would ruin her paleness. It was no surprise that she was into the goth style of clothing and that her favorite band was Evanescence. She was a crazy punk kid, in my opinion. But lovely... we'd play computer games together on holidays.  
  
Oh yeah, and I taught her some self-defense that she could use if she was being bullied at school. When mom trained me for that, she said: ''Just in self defense.'' And I did as she told me. A shame that Sam decided to whoop someone's ass every time that she found something unfair.  
  
Mel, on the other hand, was sweeter and happier. Still as spooky, but in a less aggressive way, if you know what I mean. She was often dressed in flowing colorful dresses that would touch the floor, and have her long coffee hair-just like her sister's, or maybe a bit lighter- was pinned up in a medieval-ish style. Her favorite singer was Michelle Branch... and I was thankful that at least her lyrics were not as out-freaking as the Heavy Metal ones that Sam listened to.  
  
Mel would be the one at home that would listen to me for hours and would not comment while I ranted (unlike everyone else) and would give me a wise advise when I had finally calmed down after talking.  
  
I had to defend my sisters at school a couple of times. Since they entered the high school, people kept calling them witches. I knew they were different: different like me. Things that happened seemed to be caused by them , and I really started to think that they did witchcraft myself.  
  
But I knew that, even if they did it, they would not hurt anyone... would they? Just like I decided to get stuck to Mom because I was mostly like her, the twins had stuck to dad. Dad believed them, and they believed him.  
  
My parents rarely mentioned anything about their job, in something called 'The X Files', and that was related to the unexplained phenomena. I didn't want to hear much about that. But the twins did research for my dad for hours, and even had poked their noses into my parents' work when they were not looking.  
  
When one day Sam came up with an alien theory during dinner, my mother dropped her fork. It was for her a genuine surprise that Sam had read something that they were working in, and understood it. Even better: could join the pieces of a case just like her and dad would.  
  
I smiled at them as they say down at the table by me. I watched for a moment the silver five-edged silver stars that they wore as a pendant. Mel had told me that if the odd edge pointed up, it was a protection magic symbol. They had both gotten it from my father when they were starting to walk.  
  
I, on the other hand, had a long chain with a small golden cross that my grandmother Margaret presented me with when I turned ten. I had not taken it off ever since. Maybe it was a sign that the whole family wore a symbol of some sort? My mother had a golden cross too...  
  
Then again, my father didn't.  
  
I shook my head as I mused all of this. Yes, my family was strange. Only some people more than others. And I hoped that the Spooky kids tradition at the FBI was going to be over with an exception...  
  
A about this same date the previous year, my youngest sister had been born. For me, it was the hope of having a proof that not everyone in my family inherited the weirdness. Sigh. But it was too soon to know, my mother said with a slight smile.  
  
Just as I thought about my family and my situation- something that was like New Year's resolution, since I did it every first day of a new school year- the last members of my family appeared.  
  
Sam gulped down her glass of milk and rushed to meet my dad and the baby. Mel smiled from where she was sitting and waited for them to get to us.  
  
''Morning, people.'' Dad greeted.  
  
The oddest thing about my parents, is that they had not changed much over the years. I had seen pictures of them and... well, the change had not been that big, you know. Almost unnoticeable. Another of the mysteries in my family?  
  
Now everyone was fully dressed, ready to go to school work... or the nursery, in the baby's case., I decided to announce something that I had been afraid to tell everyone before. With spooky families, you never know how they are going to react.  
  
''Mom...''I started. ''I started going out with someone last week.''  
  
''That's good ,Will.'' Mom said, as she handed dad a mug of coffee. ''What's her name? Have we met her?''  
  
Uh-huh, the FBI interrogatory had just started. I decided to feed her all the information that she required and let one of the twins change topic. Or maybe turn the attention to the baby! Yes, that always worked.  
  
''Her name is Christine. I met her in the library when I went shopping for this year's books. She said my name sounded familiar, and it turned out we were both in the list of pupils at the same class this year.''  
  
Mom nodded and smiled slightly. That meant that there wouldn't be many more questions today. Then I turned to look at the baby, who was still in my father's arms as he struggled to put the mug of coffee on that table. Mel, being the kind soul she is, did it for him.  
  
''How's Karen?'' I asked, looking at the baby. She had big, hazel-ish eyes that she seemed to share with one of my aunts, according to my mother. Her hair was reddish like mine, only a bit darker...and she was pretty bald now anyway to be able to tell how her hear would be.  
  
''Karen is fine.'' Dad said, and made the baby look at me with her big eyes. ''Come on, tell Will you are ok.'' He snickered as the baby let out a senseless blabber that was clearly directed to me. ''See? She just explained you that she's been rudely awaken by me.''  
  
''Something we've got in common.'' Sam alleged. The twins loved to sleep, so it was Dad who usually woke them up. Mel nodded with a grin as she finished her tea.  
  
''Mom, Sam and I have to get going.'' She said, as both twins rose from their seats. They kissed Mum and Dad in the cheeks, then the baby... and finally turned to me. While Mel gave me a slight hug and disappeared through the door, Mel kicked my chair on her way out with a giggle.  
  
She almost made me choke on the juice, and she knew. That was probably why she laughed. Dad looked at his watch.  
  
''You still have some time, girls.''  
  
''We know.'' Sam said, as they both poked their heads back into the kitchen, with their bags over their shoulders, ready to go. ''We've got something to do first with our friends.''  
  
''We wanted to set up a protection spell over the school before the year started, and we want to be there to gather what we need.'' Mel added with a smile. ''See you all.''  
  
As they headed to the door, I noticed that Mom's eyes were unusually open. She looked at Dad and for a moment I thought that she'd whack him over the head.  
  
''Was it you who taught them that, Mulder?''  
  
''I'm not responsible for that.'' He defended himself. ''They learnt that all on their own, Scully. Promise.''  
  
And yet more crankiness. After years of marriage, they still called each other by the surname. When I asked them once about it, they said that they had gotten so used to it that they forgot to change the way of calling the other.  
  
I shook my head at them. My mother seemed to take a deep breath and shrug. She did that when she knew it would be useless trying to rationalize something that someone in the family did and that she didn't particularly like.  
  
''I will ask them about that later...'' My mother mused, more to herself than to us.  
  
''You let them call their cat Satan.''  
  
''You got them that beast on the first place.'' My mother replied. ''And... I'm not sure how you did it, but it seemed the cat had chosen its own name.'' See? I thought that too. Satan didn't seem to like anyone in the family but the twins... and maybe Karen, in a few years.  
  
My dad stiffed a laugh and sat Karen on his lap. I think she was given that name because of the first case they had solved, something to do with someone called Karen Swanson... or something. I rarely listened to anything that didn't start with ''Science has proved that..''  
  
What I didn't know was that all of my beliefs were going to change very soon... 


	2. The First X File

A/N: Hello, it's me again. :) Thanks for the reviews to Jasmine and Skeptical. Just one thing Skeptical... I know, LOL. I even made that a point in the story later. :D You'll see... weirdness all around! Yay!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I exit the house when Mom mentions something about a baseball match where Sam has to be. I really don't know what happens with them whenever anyone mentions that game. Someone explain it to me? I think it has something to do with 'hips before hands'.  
  
...  
  
I don't even want to know. Anyways... I didn't think they'd take with so much serenity that I am going out with Christine. What I didn't tell them was that her surname is Covarrubias, and that her mother seemed to know me (Will dad kill me if he ever finds out?).  
  
I walk down the street towards the school and meet my friends on my way. They always wait for me at the bus stop... and then I notice that I am unusually late. Ooops. I don't even have to look at my watch to know: Wayne's face tell me.  
  
''Did your sisters tie you to the bed or what?'' He says. Well, it wouldn't be the first time.  
  
''Sorry.''  
  
He shoots me That Look. But that's him, always being my friend and at the same time my babysitter. It's even scary. Ladies and Gentlemen, this is my best buddie Wayne Skinner. He acts as if he were my boss, if you ask me. (Maybe it's in the genetics?) What matters is that he's saved my sorry ass from more than one problem.  
  
''Audrey, Christine and Nathan headed to the building. You don't want to be late on day one, do you?''  
  
Audrey Doggett is my other best friend. I have known her since forever. She has long ivory hair and sweet hazel eyes. Her smile can cheer up anyone... she is the only person that I really trust, if you ask me. I know that she is special.  
  
Jonathan...Nathan, is my cousin. His mother –I think her name was Diana or something like that- died at birth, and her father is the one that has taken care of him on his own ever since. Uncle Jeffrey is a bit stressed, yeah. And so is Nathan (Can you inherit stress as well?).  
  
Wayne and I start heading to the building with some rushing... we know that there are a couple of people that will make things impossible for us. Namely this ex-girlfriend of mine named Mary (Marigold, actually- is there a prissier name than that one?) that lived in London for a long while and now seems to have come back to hunt me or ... something.  
  
I'll sick Christine on her if she doesn't behave. She has a hard right.  
  
And speaking of her... We reach the building and find out that we are not that late. Our friends are waiting at the door and Wayne looks at me as if saying 'If we had been late, now you would have no head'. I nod and smile at the others.  
  
''Fell asleep during breakfast?'' Audrey jokes. She looks at me with her sweet eyes, and I smile. She knows how to de-stress someone. Actually, she always knows how to de-stress ME.  
  
''More or less...'' Wayne says for me.  
  
''Oh, there is something I have to tell you all.''  
  
We all turn to Christine, that seems to have snapped into reality all of a sudden. Her long blond hair falls loosely over her back, her blue eyes sparkling... I notice I am staring like a fool for the look that Wayne and Nathan are giving me. The last time I looked at someone like that... I think it was a box of donuts.  
  
''Go on, tell.'' Nathan says, getting all the attention off me.  
  
''My mother's Spanish side of the family is coming over, and they are ... totally nuts. They'll be throwing a party and I am sure we will all love it. My mother told me to invite some of my friends over so that my father doesn't go totally crazy.''  
  
''Your father... crazy?''  
  
''Yeah, the last time aunt Ana came over she made him dance the Macarena while he was totally drunk with Rioja Spanish wine. We have it on tape.'' We can't help but laugh at the thought. Whoa, if my father did that I'd crawl under the table and DIE. ''So now mum thinks that if the attention is drawn to my social life they'll leave him alone.''  
  
Well, it had some logic. It was the same sort of thing back at home when uncle Bill showed up. My dad practically hides the twins muttering something that 'they'd remind him too much of the son of a bitch he has as a brother in law' or something like that. (???) Some things in my family are mad. Most of them. And then he'd practically push me in front of my uncle to draw away the attention from his paranoia.  
  
''I'm coming.'' Nathan said with a smile. ''I'll be cheering aunt Ana.''  
  
I laugh a bit at my cousin's remark and wander if when I get there I would be the friend- just like everyone else- or something different. That had changed now. Oh, and if Christine's family knew, would her father get out his gun and try to shoot me?  
  
I knew my father would be capable of it if someone hurt his little girls. I thought about this with rather wide eyes and swallowed hard. Uh-uh. Who told me other dads were not the same? Specially with Christine being an only child...  
  
My friends must have noticed that I was speaking to myself, because they all eyed me oddly. Then, something happened. Nathan looked up at something that we did not see... as if he were searching for something.  
  
''Don't you see a light over there?'' He asked us, and pointed to a bluish radiance that came from the part of the building that we did not see. And that was when it went bang. Well... more like  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
  
''Doesn't look like a fire.'' Wayne said, and dropping his bag, was the first to rush there. Nathan did the same and took off behind him.  
  
I doubted for a second. And then it struck me:  
  
My sisters.  
  
''Shit!''  
  
I rushed behind the two, knowing that Christine and Audrey were right behind me. I reached the spot where the others were and found myself lost into some kind of fog. How does fog get to the behind of a school when it's a bright sunny day?  
  
''It's... magic.'' Audrey said it without realizing. It was her explanation... and maybe mine as well.  
  
Her brother Oliver, two years younger, rushed to her when we were half- lost in the fog. People kept gathering around us, and a teacher had started calling the firemen. Surprisingly enough, there was no fire alarm on.  
  
''Oliver, who was here?'' Audrey asked, worried. ''Did you see that?''  
  
''The twins. The twins were here.. I was heading to greet them when out of the blue something blasted.'' He was totally pale... as if he'd seen a ghost.  
  
Oliver had been friends with my sisters for a long while as well. He came over almost every Friday and rented a movie with them. They sat on the couch for hours chattering about God knows what.  
  
I shook my head. This couldn't be. I rushed into the mist and forgot that everyone must have been watching me. I heard Wayne and a teacher call my name from behind me, but I didn't stop running.  
  
Soon I saw them. Two bodies that lay lifeless on the floor. Gasping I took off towards them and felt their pulse. Lucky enough, they were just unconscious. The fire alarm was heard in the distance, and I called Wayne.  
  
He soon appeared through the mist, guided to me by the sound of my voice. Audrey had rushed behind him too even when he had been telling her to remain with Christine and Nathan.  
  
''Help me carry them.'' I demanded him. I felt that my cheeks were burning and my eyes misted... This could not happen. If my sisters died, I would have a stroke, or something like that. Sometimes you don't realize how much you'd miss your siblings until you see what would happen when they're gone.  
  
Wayne didn't say anything. He just picked Sam up and I did the same with Mel. Audrey lead the way towards the light back between the intense fog, that got thicker every time. Darker, almost solid and cold.  
  
We reached the light and saw my parents. My dad was yelling to a fireman that would not let him come towards us while Nathan tried to calm him down, and my mother was with the people at the ambulance with Karen in her arms. They both saw me and rushed over to us.  
  
''What happened?'' My father said as he came into view and saw the twins.  
  
I was just able to shake my head without knowing what to say. The girls were taken to the ambulance and we followed them. The whole family, the bunch of friends... and the looks from the whole school.  
  
They were being taken inside. I heard my parents talk. The baby was handed to dad and my mother went into the ambulance with the girls.  
  
''The doctors say that they are just unconscious. I will call you when we get to the hospital and I will make them get any sort of test done. Find out what happened here... what that explosion was.'' She said, and hugged me and dad. Then she entered the ambulance.  
  
And that was when Audrey made the difference. She stepped forward towards the girls and looked at both of them.  
  
''STOP!'' She bellowed.  
  
Everyone eyed her oddly. But she did not even flinch. She looked at the twins, then at my parents and me. Then she pointed to the silver stars that he twins wore on their necks: the shape of the star was burnt upon their chests, as if the pendants had been on fire at some point.  
  
I noticed the look that my parents sent each other. It was the same one when I moved things with my mind. I was not sure if it was good or bad, by then. But this time it could not be good. Could it?  
  
My mother disappeared with the ambulance and the girls, and I remained by my father and a confused Karen for a second.  
  
''Was the fuck was that?'' I muttered.  
  
''The most repeated question of my life.'' My father answered.  
  
I eyed my friends as well. Nathan was still dealing with the firemen that complained about me and the others entering the mist. His father soon took over the lawyer job –his area of expertise- and things calmed down a bit.  
  
Christine and Wayne's looks were out of place. They seemed lost in another world. They soon started talking to each other. I noticed that they seemed to make lots of questions. That was what everyone did, in my opinion.  
  
Everyone but Audrey.  
  
She came over to me with a slight, rather sad smile. I looked down at her and she turned to my father as well.  
  
''The pendant acted as a shield.''  
  
''WHAT?'' We both said, with wide eyes. Ok, now... I discovered that when my family is under stress, we become sillier. Maybe it's in the genes as well?  
  
''The five edged star is a protection symbol.'' She said.  
  
''They said they came here this morning to set a protection spell.'' I said that in front of my father's confused face. When I said that I thought he was going to go green and faint.  
  
''You mean they actually did it?'' He asked. ''Does this happen often? They came here to protect themselves and get hurt?'' He said this starting to lose his temper.  
  
''Maybe they found something they didn't expect to.'' Audrey said, and with a glance that left me and my dad with the same look- staring like idiots- she left us to meet her brother.  
  
''Dad...?'' I asked .Just what could be going on in his mind? I knew the look he had on now. He was making his FBI deductions. His crazy, paranoid FBI deductions.  
  
''Will... this is the first X File you see.''  
  
Shit! 


End file.
